


The Broccoli Debacle

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to get Gwen to agree to a big thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broccoli Debacle

**Title:** **The Broccoli Debacle**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Tommy      
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 445**  
 **Summary:** Arthur tries to get Gwen to agree to a big thing  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from rubberglue:** Kid fic, taking sides.

 **The Broccoli Debacle**  
“Really Arthur sometimes you act like you’re four years of age as well.” Gwen groaned as she loaded the dishwasher.

“I’m just saying that Tommy has a point. Why should he eat something he doesn’t like? Do you or I?” Arthur shrugged as he poured tea for them into mugs.

“We are adults. He is a child. He must eat properly. Besides I don’t think there is any food that you don’t like. I’ve seen you wolf down all manner of things.” Gwen snorted in amusement. “He has to eat it. It’s broccoli. It’s not like its poison.”

“He thinks it is.” Arthur said. “I don’t eat everything. I don’t eat Morgana’s cooking.”

“No one can eat Morgana’s cooking.” Gwen laughed. “Not even their dog.” She shut the dishwasher and turned around.

“When are we getting a dog by the way?” Arthur asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

“Why do I feel like you and Tommy have some master plan?” Gwen glared at Arthur and took the cup.

“We have no plan, master or otherwise.” Arthur took a sip of tea and didn’t meet her eyes.

“Because you are trying to distract me with broccoli so I will give in on the dog thing. We will not be getting a dog until one of you is responsible enough to take care of it.” She swatted him on the shoulder. “I knew this would happen as soon as Merlin and Morgana got that mutt from the shelter.”

“If I was to distract you, I would have used other means.” Arthur gave her a lusty look.

“No dog.” Gwen sighed. “And he is eating broccoli.”

“That’s so not fair.” A voice from the doorway said. “Dad, you said you could get her to let us have one.”

Arthur and Gwen turned to see their son, Tommy, standing there. He didn’t look pleased at all at his father’s failure to change his mother’s mind.

“No plan huh?” Gwen laughed.

Arthur sighed. “It was worth a shot. Sorry Tommy.”

“Yeah thanks Dad.” Tommy said as he ran upstairs pouting.

Gwen laughed.

“What is so funny?” Arthur looked at her. “He’s upset with us both now.”

“He will be fine. It’s just that he pouts just like you.” Gwen gave Arthur a kiss. “I find it amusing.”

“I don’t…..” Arthur sighed. “He is my son. I had to try.”

“Yes, he is and yes you did.” Gwen said as she leaned over and gave him another kiss. “I think you offered to distract me with other means.”

“Then can we get a dog?”

“No Arthur.” Gwen said as she pulled him upstairs by the hand. “No dog.” 


End file.
